Number 26
by toookie
Summary: Drabble of Kid and Law meeting for the first time, with their real age difference(Kid is 16 and Law is 19 in this). Not really a romance just an interaction between the two but read what you will!


The lonely wind whistled through the bus shelter, the breeze gentle but bitter as it matched perfectly with the morning's frigid ways. Two pairs of feet lay in the

way as the night old beer cans and cigarette butts rolled in with the wind, the clanging echoing around the shelter. The shifting of feet, the tapping of fingers.

As the trash began to collect to one side of the shelter a sigh was let out over the bitter sounds the shelter enclosed.

"Late again". The boy had fiery red haired and wore a scowl that was almost glazed onto his face. Although he did not adorn a single piece of black clothing,

the thick black lipstick smeared clumsily across his lips screamed he was going through a 'gothic phase'. Although he was catching a bus into town at midday on

a Tuesday it was undeniable that he was still a high school student. His clothes were gaudy and mismatched but also had a sense of newness to them but a

stench clung to them as the boys experiment with cologne had clearly gone wrong. He was off on an adventure skipping school for the very first time in gear he

so proudly thought made him look mature.

Late again, he had grumbled this line too inaudibly to be directed at anyone in specific. That would be the case if the bus shelter was full however only two

were present. The other boy, unlike the younger boy present, suited the time of day to the letter. This is because this boy was unmistakably, undeniably a

student. His whole look embodied it as in one word his look was lazy. He paired a hoodie that had clearly seen better days with faded jeans that were

probably a staple to every outfit he wore. His black hair was scruffy, sticking up in certain places and the great bags under his eyes completed the picture. As if

he was sleeping the older boy dismissed the younger boys mumble as pure background noise and took out a book, oblivious the desperateness the younger

boy showed to be noticed.

The redhead glanced every so often for a reaction out of the other boy, in hopes he would ask him the time, complain about the bus. That's what adults do

right? Making small talk is what all the adults he knew did naturally. Yet despite the bored look upon his face the dark haired boy never looked up from his

book.

The wind died down and without even the scraping of metal to fill the silence the redhead let out a more exaggerated sigh glancing again the only other

occupant of the shelter. The boy replied only with a flick of the page. Cursing under his breath the boy with naturally red hair, Eustass Kidd, readjusted himself

on the seat only to find himself more uncomfortable than ever. He flipped out his phone: 0 messages. His friend killer had still not replied to his earlier text:

[I'm skipping today just because. Have fun looking as Mrs Jamisons fat ass in math!]

He snickered upon realising that's exactly where Killer would be right now. His adventure was going to make all his friends so jealous. The wind picked up again

travelling through the shelter. Nothing to do, no one to talk to, he stared aimlessly out the bus shelter. Kidd was never a peace lover so as eerie wind filtered

through the shelter his patience was tested more and more until his boredom won over his unsocial ways.

If this guy next to him wouldn't respond to his small talk, he would full out start a conversation; after all he can't ignore him if he's staring straight at him. He

turned fully towards the dark haired boy but upon doing so was immediately shocked. The boy was still sat in the same position, his eyes still glued to his book

with the same uninterested expression on his face but in a sense he had moved. His hand had moved or more specifically his finger was raised, it was pointing

straight at Kid.

Now Eustass Kid was not particularly dumb but he wasn't exactly fast thinking.

"What? Hu… What you pointing at!?"

Kid was used to fighting; his school was situated in one of the less scenic parts of town where no one would dare point unless they had a problem. That was

the norm but this guy must have been at least twenty why would he start a fight with him alone in a bus stop? Unless he had actually mistook Kid for an adult

and was threatened by his presence. Is he going to fight with a book in his hand? He's pretty thin as well can he actually fight?

"Um"

Distracted from his thoughts Kid looked at the boy once more. The book was down. He was looking straight at him. The fight was…

"You're going to miss the bus."

His hand was pointed at Kid or more specifically what was behind Kid. As the bus came lumbering down the street, he froze for a second. Two. Three. And

dashed, he flagged down the bus threw the money at the driver and ran up the stairs.

Eustass Kid still to this day will deny all allegations of being seen blushing on the number 26 bus.


End file.
